


A Day In The Sun

by americanithink



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Robb Stark is a Gift, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Theon and Robb enjoy a day out in the city. Theon thinks it’s just a regular date; Robb knows better.Or: Theon is too in his head to realize Robb is planning to propose until he is on one knee.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	A Day In The Sun

The city was alive with passing tourists and locals alike. The buildings stood tall with just a few feet between them but were no help in blocking the winter wind. Many people were strolling the streets, searching for a place that served anything warm. A gust of wind blew again, but this time, much stronger.

“Goddamnit,” Theon huffed when one end of his scarf attempted to float away with the breeze. He grabbed the fabric and adjusted it accordingly, a pattern he was growing annoyed by. Theon’s nose was turning a light red, proving his shaggy hair and beard scruff weren’t keeping him all that warm. Neither was his heavy coat or beanie.

Theon heard a quick laugh come from his right side. He looked at his boyfriend and tried to sound tough, “And what do you find so funny?”

“Your temper,” Robb answered bluntly. He always told Theon the truth, hating to fake sincerity. Theon could always depend on Robb to tell him exactly what he was thinking and never play any mind games. That was one of the reasons they worked so well together.

Theon often got too caught up in his own goals and ego that empathy would wind up forgotten. That was where Robb would come in. He grounded Theon and was able to give an outsider’s view on situations. Though there was more to why they stuck together, that was simply the base of their strong bond. 

“How’s yours not flying all around?” Theon glanced down at Robb’s hands but saw they were both stuffed away into his pockets.

“Don’t know,” Robb glanced at him before smiling. He stopped in his tracks to take Theon’s hand and lean in for a soft, quick kiss. When they began walking again, Robb kept their hands interlocked. The couple stayed closer than before, subconsciously to help keep warm.

That was another thing Theon loved about Robb; he somehow always knew what Theon was thinking and hoping for. The thought of holding his boyfriend’s hand entered his mind only a few seconds before Robb did it. And the two almost were always on the same side with the ideas. They fought from time to time, sure, but there had never been a single night that they went to bed angry with each other. Theon and Robb were on each other's sides. This was unspoken but known widely of the two. 

“Where are we even going?” 

The date was all Robb’s idea. Theon didn’t understand why; two weeks prior they went to a nice dinner to celebrate their anniversary. And it wasn’t like either of them constantly insisted on more than a movie or a cheap meal to label it a date. 

“It’s a surprise,” Robb said in an uninterested tone. That voice caught Theon’s attention. It was the same bored-fueled-voice Robb used when he was trying to act like something very important meant nothing. For example, on Theon's most recent birthday he turned twenty-five. He didn’t ask for any big celebration, even suggesting a night out with a couple of friends to a few bars. But when the time came for Robb and Theon to leave, Robb kept saying, ‘I don’t know what we’re doing. Jon only told me to meet at his house.’ Theon noted how dull Robb sounded. He even began to secretly fret that Robb was growing tired of being together, that they would break up soon after his birthday. But then upon opening the door to Jon’s house, Theon was met with an enormous crowd of people yelling, “Surprise!” Quickly he learned Robb was the one who put the surprise party all together; something Theon had always thought would be fun but knew no one cared enough to put the time up for it.

When the two turned down a block, Theon realized just how close they were to his favorite restaurant. It was the same place the two went to for their first anniversary together. Theon smiled to himself as they continued to get closer. He said nothing, fearing if he was wrong then he would either look foolish or make Robb second guess his original plan. 

Lucky for Theon, Robb directed his boyfriend into his favorite restaurant. Holding the door open for him with a smile.

* * *

When the check came, Robb insisted on picking it up.

“But you paid last time,” Theon pointed out. He remembered a time when he would’ve never corrected someone on something that would ultimately benefit him. Theon gave credit to dating Robb for who he had become. 

“And I’ll be paying this time too.”

“Fine, but you better not use this against me later. Bringing up the fact you paid twice in a row.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“Oh my God, Theon,” Robb laughed, “Yes, yes! I promise to never bring this up again.”

Theon couldn’t help but smile when he heard his boyfriend’s laugh. It was a sound that filled him with great joy; He’d do anything to keep it in his life. 

“Great,” was all Theon said. But his expression of adoration said a million different things.  _ I love you more than anything _ being one. But Theon didn’t have to use words for Robb to know what was going on inside his head, something he proved time and time again. 

Robb reached across the table to pat Theon’s hand lightly, “Onto our next stop.”

“There’s more?” Usually, their dates included one activity than heading home for a more private affair. 

“Sure, there’s more. Why? You’re not enjoying yourself?” Robb teased. 

Theon smiled and took his lover's hand before following him out of the restaurant.

* * *

The two walked down the streets, Robb still guiding Theon and not giving any hints on where they were going. Theon didn’t mind though, it was nice to follow without having to worry about anything. He often put up a front that he believed himself to be a natural leader. But truthfully, Theon had to admit to himself a long time ago that he much preferred to follow.

As the two continued to walk, Theon realized where they were going. The boating docks weren’t far from where they enjoyed lunch. The Greyjoy sailboats were docked there when not in use. Theon bit his lip nervously, wondering if that was where Robb was taking him. 

_I don’t have any of the keys on me_ , he thought while glancing at Robb, _Did he tell me to grab keys? Was I not paying attention? Oh no, please God, don’t let me fuck up this date._

Theon couldn’t imagine how embarrassed he would feel if they reached the docks with no way of fulfilling the plans. 

But as they approached the docks, Robb did not lead Theon to the row of anchored boats. Instead, he walked to a small gazebo that faced the body of water.

We must be watching boats sail by, Theon sighed out the breath he’d been holding. This was a pastime Theon had once mentioned in conversation that he’d do this when his dad and older brothers went out sailing. He and his sister were deemed too young to be of any use on the boat. So until they were of age, they could sit and watch. 

Robb and Theon stood side by side, the wind blowing even harder now by water. They were close enough for their arms to be touching, their hands still held together. The couple stood there silently, admiring the view and stuck in their minds. 

_Forever_ , Theon thought of how long he could stand there, _forever and always._

He wanted to be pressed against Robb, watching the people move around them for as long as possible. As if they were stuck in time and not even God could hurt them. But just in that moment, Robb did something Theon was praying he wouldn’t. He took a step away and separated their hands.

Theon looked over at his boyfriend worriedly. He was about to ask why he moved, but then he noticed the small black box in Robb’s hand. 

“Theon,” he said after clearing his throat. 

“Wait,” Theon couldn’t understand what he was seeing. His mind wouldn’t let him understand. 

“We’ve known each other since we were eight-years-old. You stayed at my house the nights you couldn’t stand to be home. And I might have not acted like it, but I cherished every moment.”

Theon’s heart was racing. A part of his mind was thinking this was all some joke. That Robb would laugh and say something stupid. But Robb kept talking, and not a bit of it was to be taken lightly. 

“Because without that time spent with you, I wouldn’t have realized how much I wanted to keep you in my life. And I know you hate to initiate things, but you asked me first to go on a date. You risked our friendship because you saw me as more.” Robb’s voice was trembling. “Well, let me take the next step so you don’t have to.” He got on one knee and opened the small jewelry box. Inside was a simple engagement ring, nothing too flashing. Theon didn’t know if the ring was perfect in itself or was perfect because of the man holding it. 

“Theon Greyjoy, will you marry me?”

“Oh my God,” Theon held back tears, “Yes!” He grabbed Robb by the arm to pull him up into a long, passionate kiss. Theon had his arms wrapped over Robb’s shoulders, and Robb’s wrapped around Theon’s waist. 

He continued to hold Robb close even after pulling away. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Since our first date,” Robb admitted. After another kiss, the two stepped away and Robb slipped the ring onto Theon’s finger. He then went to lead them out the gazebo, but Theon held back.

“What is it?”

“Can’t we just stay here a while longer?” he asked while slowly seating himself on the bench. 

Robb smiled, “Of course. As long as you like.”

The newly engaged couple watched as the boats passed by. Theon had seen this view and sat on this bench all his life. It reminded him of when he was told ‘no’ or seen as an outcast by his own family. But now he saw it as a new start, a beginning to a grand story. Thanks to Robb, Theon’s point of view on life wasn’t so damaged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (I was working on some other GoT fic that was a bit heavier, so I wanted to write some soft content.)   
> I'm happy to take any fic request if you enjoy the way I write--I'm open to pairings, themes, AUs, and plots. (just no incest or intense smut)


End file.
